Reaching Out To You
by xfallencherrypetalx
Summary: What happens when a sick, sadistic man comes after Kenshin and takes something he secretly holds most dear? When he comes after the kenshingumi who will his first victim be, and what will Kenshin's breaking point be? Rated T but subject to change to M.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night in the Kamiya dojo. Typical summer noises such as soft breezes and crickets hung in the air like a melody. Inside four of them sat, enjoying (or trying to) another of Kaoru's dishes. The sun had already set quickly on their dinner, and they sat enjoying the remainder of the natural light, as they soon became dependent on the lanturns and candles they had set up inside.

"Kenshin" said the raven haired girl thoughtfully. "You never have said when your birthday is...." She looked up at him shyly from where she had been pushing her food around in her bowl.

For a few moments they sat quietly, with the exception of Yahiko and Sanoske's loud mouth munching, eating dinner.

"My apologies, I did not think it was important, miss Kaoru" answered the gentle, purple eyed man. He flashed her the smile that always made her heart skip, taking another polite bite at failed attempt of her dinner. Though the young girl was determined and spirited, her pure efforts never showed in the recepies she cooked.

"Not important!" she repeated in a high, astonished voice. "It's very important, haven't you ever celebrated your birthday, Kenshin?"

The redhead set his chopsticks down, silent for a moment "...Indeed I have, miss Kaoru, when I was a very small boy. "

"Then how do you keep track of the years!" She continued on frantically. "A birthday is very important, it's a celebration, another year of life on earth!"

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "I know how old I am, miss Kaoru," he clarified. He picked up his cup, which was filled with hot herbal tea, drinking from it calmly.

"Ahhhh" Sanoske sighed, placing a hand over his newly filled stomach, it was bloated slightly from his binging.

Yahiko in turn remarked with a similar gesture, however, he frowned slightly. "Not the best meal..." he remarked. "But at least it gets rid of the hunger pains.."

Sano nodded in agreement "Farthest from the best meal I've had, but in this world you have to deal with the cards you have. Unfortunately for us, that's not much to work with...." he trailed off.

Kaoru shot them a brief, ugly glare. She'd take care of them later. Turning happily towards Kenshin she continued: "Well, it's a real shame that you don't celebrate your birthday, and I must apologize for spending all this time with you and not taking note of that! How awful of me..."

"No, not awful of you miss Kaoru" he smiled again. "Do not worry yourself with me, that you shouldn't. I am happy without a birthday celebration."

"No no no!" she argued, crossing her arms, she frowned at him in utter determination. "Tomorrow night, we are going to celebrate your birthday!"

"Miss Kaoru, I don't know if that's a good-" the wanderer gently interrupted, hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah, missy." Sano overlapped Kenshin. "Kenshin's right, you don't have to go to all that trouble..."

Kaoru never stopped speaking "...And I'm going to get decorations, and Megumi can do the cooking and..."

"Alright!" Sano and Yahiko cheered in unison. Finally, they would have a real, delicious meal that wasn't hazardous to their health. Sano dropped all previous doubts he had.

"Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin gently continued.

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT!" Kaoru concluded with a loud huff. Smiling despite her authoritative commands she stood, gathering the dishes and taking them away to be cleaned and put in their proper place. Soft humming could be heard as the three boys still sat at the table, watching her small frame leave the room, closing the shoji behind her.

"Missy is one determined girl..." Sano remarked, shaking his head. He sat relaxed, an arm resting over his bent knee.

"She scares me" Yahiko said flatly.

"Determined...that she is..."Kenshin said, smiling quietly to himself.

After finishing the dinner chores, the four of them sat for about an hour, talking and laughing. It was during this time that Kaoru was able to extract her revenge for Sano and Yahiko's previous remarks on her cooking. It conisisted of her yelling at them, defending her pride vainly, and smacking them over the head with her bokken. After forced apologies, she seemed content to let it slide, for now. But as the evening grew later, Sano needed to head home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, missy" he said, getting up from the floor. They stood, walking him to the gate. "I'll bring the sake, too" he said, grinning brightly.

"Of course you will" she said, rolling her eyes. Kenshin took a mental note to watch her intake the following night. He still remembered vividly the last time Kaoru became drunk. Her moody fits of rage. It made him shudder inwardly.

"Make sure the little kid gets to bed soon" Sano added as he exited, waving his hand as he contined. "I don't want him tired before the party even starts!"

"I'm not a little kid you gambling drunkard!" Yahiko screamed angrily at Sano's back. He didn't seem to hear.

"Come on Yahiko" Kaoru said, irritation in her voice. "If you're not a little kid, then why do you let that bother you. Show some maturity and don't let him get to you!" She scolded, closing the gate.

"Like you should be talking. You seem to get just as upset when I call you ugly. And at least that's not a lie!" Yahiko fired back quickly.

There was a drawn out, angry pause radiating from the thin framed girl. "Upset? Why would that upset me?" she said in an utterly fake, happy voice. Yahiko gulped loudly. "Come here so I can hug you!" With that Yahiko bolted for the dojo, screaming. Kaoru followed suite, trying to catch the little brat.

"Kenshin! Kenshin stop her! Save me!" Yahiko's pathetic cries could be heard throughout the dojo as he tried to escape the wrath of an angry woman. They ran around and through almost all of the rooms in the dojo, before Kenshin appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said, grabbing her arm, his touch was very gentle, soft, but firm. She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart racing-but no longer from the running. She turned slowly, his grip still on her upper arm. "I'm sure Yahiko was trying to show you that it is hard to take one's own advice"

"...Oh.." she said quietly. Her azul eyes were transfixed on his purple ones. The proximity of their presence, how close they were, his hand slowly moved down from her arm.

"And you are not ugly, miss Kaoru. You are very beautiful, that you are" he said calmly. His face was serious, and without another word, he walked past her, into his room, closing the door.

Kaoru stood where he left her, motionless. Yahiko popped up, returning from wherever he had ran. He was smiling victoriously. "Must've been talking about inner beauty" he said.

She didn't seem to notice, but walked towards her room in a half daze. "Good night, Yahiko" she said sweetly.

Baffled, the spirited boy receeded awkwerdly. "Uh...night.." he said. The last to retreat to his room for the evening.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

The next morning Kaoru woke early, not like she could sleep anyway. She happily went about the house silently, cleaning it and preparing it for the following evening's events. She even readied the kitchen for Megumi. She brought in buckets of water so the doctor wouldn't have to. The very act of aiding the woman was proof Kaoru was exspecially happy. She caught up all of the laundry, taking down and folding what Kenshin had done yesterday. She put everything in its place (with the exeption of the boy's things, for they were still in their rooms, sleeping.)

However, Kenshin was not sleeping, as Kaoru had thought. He too couldn't sleep-well, he rose early. This wasn't abnormal, and the retired assasin almost never slept fully anyway. No, he was in his room, listening to Kaoru move about. He felt a mixture of guilt and pleasure for what he had said last night. He had wanted to say those words for a very long time. But should he? It wasn't right, he argued with himself_. Miss Kaoru shouldn't be involved with me_...he thought to himself_. I am still a danger...and I do not have a profession to support her_...These thoughts were rediculous. Kaoru supported herself before he came around. She didn't live extravagently, but she survived. A danger he might be, but how? such a gentle man...

His thoughts were interrupetd by soft footsteps outside his door. Thinking she might come in, he quickly presumed a sleeping position, his eyes shut. However, she never knocked, nor came in. He only heard a soft clink and the fading sounds of her humming as she walked away.

Sighing he rose from his futon, sliding his door open slightly. On the floor was a black tray. On that tray was a variety of dishes, and a note.

_Kenshin,_

_Here's breakfast! I hope you wake soon enough to eat it while its hot, I didn't want to bother you. I left Yahiko some too, and will be leaving to do some shopping. I should be back late this afternoon, with Megumi, to start preparing for the party._

_Kaoru._

_P.S. And don't do any work around the house today! I mean it Kenshin, today's your birthday. _

He read the note twice, smiling to himself. Instead of eating in his room, he rose, picking up the tray and taking it to the table which they ate. He sat down with the food the moment he heard the gate close. She had left. Taking up his chopsticks he began his meal, silently, thoughtfully.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Kaoru walked through the early city streets. Soon more people arrived, more people selling, trading, and buying things as the sun rose higher in the sky. She looked down at a list of foods and decorations she needed to get. She carried a large wooden basket with handle for the things she purchased. She mentally scolded herself for not making one of the boys come with her to carry her things. Coming up to a flower stand, she looked over the selection. "This would brighten up the room..." she said quietly to herself. The flowers were wild, red ones, much like his hair, accented with pure, white flowers. She opened her mouth, prepared to make a purchase when someone interrupted her, whispering in her ear.

"Don't buy these, miss" the woman said. "There's a new vendor on the outskirts of town, its a bit of a journey but you'll get what you want for less than half the price..." Kaoru beamed, nodding towards the young, dark haired woman as a sign of thanks. Bowing to the vendor, she turned and began the long walk for the last of the decorations.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

It was getting late as Kaoru finally reached her destination. The sun would set in less than an hour or so and she finally saw in the distance her vendor. She looked upon her horizon. She saw trees and tall grass for miles, and the speck in the distance that was a vending stall. Upon nearing it, she smiled happily seeing that there were still many colorful flowers at his stall. She reached her destination, slightly tired after carrying the heavy shopping materials, but felt triumphant.

"Well hello miss" a tall, young man said with a pleasant smile. "I'm pleased to see you took such a long journey to my humble stall. What may I do for you today?"

"I need flowers. For a party." She said, nodding to him and gazing over the selection. The flowers seemed even brighter than the ones she'd seen in town. And the price, marked on a plank of wood, was too good to be true! Coming there was a success after all.

"Ahh, then you may have your pick! Any of these will most certainly accent your party to your liking. Might I ask what the occasion is, a wedding party perhaps? For your husband"

A pink blush reached her soft cheeks as she looked at the man, shaking her head quickly. "Oh no!" she said quickly. "I'm not married, and its a birthday party. For a friend."

"Gomen" the man said with a bow. He smiled in such a way that made Kaoru feel uncomfortable.

"Um...I'll have these" she said, pointing to similar reds and whites-the ones she had seen in town.

"Excellent choice" he said, that troubling smile still on his face. "Here, perhaps you would like to smell them first? They have a wonderful, subtle fragrance..." He held them out to her, so that she may sample.

"What scent are they...?" she asked, leaning forward so as to find out for herself. She took a deep breath, inhaling deeply and her beautiful blue eyes widened. As did his smile. She dropped her previous purchases; they fell to the ground, spilling and flying in every direction.

He laughed. "They smell like sleep" he said, moving out from behind the stall. Kaoru wavered, trying to remain standing, her body was quickly shutting down. Her vision blurred. Her mouth opened, as if to cry out for help, but no sound would come. She fell backwards, her right arm outstretched, and all became black.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

"Arigato miss!" rang the voice of a young, brown haired girl. She smiled brightly, in spite of her bandaged arm.

Megumi smiled, nodding. "You're welcome" she said. "Now be careful with your arm. Get plenty of rest, and I'll see you again before the end of the next moon, alright?"

The little girl, who looked to be around the age of nine nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you, miss Megumi" said the little girl's mother. "I just don't know how children hurt themselves these days!" The two departed after paying the doctor.

Sighing the beautiful woman began packing up her things. There came a knock at her door. "Is it an emergency?" she called, slightly frustrated since she was just putting everything away.

"Yeah! You and missy need to hurry up so we can party!" Came a familiar male voice. The same that irritated her, almost daily.

"What are you talking about, rooster head?" she said, not trying to make the polite attempt of masking her agitation as he let himself in.

"Eh? Didn't she tell you?" he said. "We're gonna celebrate Kenshin's birthday tonight, since he never has." He grinned. "Come to think of it...where is missy anyway?" he said, scratching his head.

"Sano" she said, her patience wavering. "I haven't seen that little girl all day. Just patients. It's not my job to babysit her, after all I am a working adul-" she was cut off by him.

"Then where could she be?" he interrupted. "She's not at the dojo, I just dropped the sake off. And she was supposed to arrive here to get you about an hour ago."

"...I haven't seen her" Megumi repeated, detecting the seriousness of the situation.

"C'mon" he said, grabbing Megumi aprubtly by the arm, she dropped the rolls of bandages she was putting away. They rolled and unraveld across the floor.

"Hey-!" she protested.

"We have to get Kenshin!" with that he took (half carried) Megumi out of the medical building, running for the Kamiya dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm so excited to keep this story going!

One of my pet peeves is stumbling across an amazing storyline that someone _refuses_ to update regularly-its heart breaking!

So I'll keep the updates as often as once or twice a week? (if I can, I'm kinda busy ^-^; )

Side note: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (only in my dreams) so don't sue me for being a whimsical girl!

O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o

"Kenshin!" Sano bellowed as he ran through the Kamia dojo gates at full speed. "Kenshin! Is Kaoru here?" The angst could be heard in his voice, and he panted quietly underneath his breath.

"Put me down you brute!" Megumi said disdainfully. She lay cradled in his arms, glaring up at him venomously. Unable to keep up with his pace, Sano had resolved to whisk the woman into his stronghold.

Absentmindedly, he set her to the ground with only the necessary amount of tenderness as Kenshin emerged from the back. "Miss Kaoru?" he said, tilting his head, confused. The sun was on the verge of setting, it's very last golden rays were clinging to his red hair. "No, I have not seen Miss Kaoru all day. That I haven't" he said with a shake of his head.

"Kuso!" He turned around, looking at the gate, as if wishing she would burst through the open doors, smiling and laughing joyfully. "Kenshin, this isn't good," he said slowly, turning around to face his bewildered friend. Megumi had recovered from her agitated state, picking up on the seriousness of the situation. "She was supposed to be here, or with Megumi almost two hours ago," he explained. "Where the hell could she be? This isn't like her."

In the midst of Sano's explanation, Kenshin's face grew very grim. The smile faded away in an instant, and, subconsciously, he reached down to his side where his sakabato rested. "We should wait one more half hour, that we should" he said, barely able to sound like his usual, peaceful self. "Perhaps Miss Kaoru stopped to run a few more errands. It would be unwise to act rashly." With that he turned, walking into the dojo. His steps were steady, plodding on.

"Sano, why did she go into the market alone today?" Megumi said, turning to him. His back was to her, again he was facing the gates. A hesitation showed in her eyes, she wanted to approach the brown haired man, perhaps comfort him.

"She does it all the time," he said numbly. "She does it all the time. And she did it before any of us came into her life." He turned to face the beautiful doctor, shaking his head. "She does it all the time."

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

"It's already been a half hour!" Yahiko said loudly, anger in his voice. He glared darkly at Kenshin. In actuality, it had been only twenty minutes, perhaps a little more. "She's not coming, don't you get it!?" he was pacing the dojo rapidly, the same way he had been since he first heard of her disappearance, twenty minutes ago.

Kenshin raised his head in the little boy's direction. He was sitting calmly, sakabato by his side, thinking. "Be quiet" he said to the anxious youth. His voice was the same, but the nicety of his words were gone. There was no "please" or "if you would" or "kindly" or any kind of entreaty. It was a command, an order to the resilient boy in front of him.

Stunned, Yahiko quit his worrisome display and sat down abruptly in frustration. Megumi and Sano were standing still, in front of the shoji door that led into the room they sat in. Wordlessly Sano made his way over towards Kenshin, sitting across from him.

The red head looked up at his friend silently, his violet eyes were hard and agitated. "Do you want to tell me the time as well?" he said. The same "mirth" was in his usual Rurouni voice, but just as before, all the usual niceties were gone.

A corner of Sano's mouth moved upward, in a solemn half smile in spite of himself. "Come on, Kenshin" he said seriously. "What are we gonna do about the little missy?"

The whole room was dead quiet after Sano's words. A sick sadness filled every inch of the air they breathed and a feeling of anxiety overwhelmed every individual person, except, possibly one.

"I'm going to find her," the red head said, rising from his sitting position. His voice determined, almost hard. He walked past Megumi, not excusing himself, and closed the shoji behind with a quick thrust.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

She awoke in darkness, a cold, damp darkness that hung heavy all around her. She couldn't see. Was she blind? She could move. Was she paralyzed?

"Good morning sleeping beauty" came a masculine voice. (Where did it come from?) He was laughing, watching her with amusement. "Do you know how pretty your eyes are?" he asked. She didn't reply, she couldn't feel the strength in her to. "Well, they are so very pretty. And you know what? They're even prettier when you're scared." A rustling noise could be heard and she gasped as she felt his large masculine hands around her hips, picking her up.

Feeling a brief jolt of energy she protested weakly. "Stop, don't touch me…" her voice was airy and powerless. This only produced another low chuckle from the man, as he lifted her into his lap. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, and she could vaguely make out his features in the darkness. It was the flower vendor, from before.

"You really shouldn't tell me what to do" he said, smiling at her protests. He reached up, pushing away at the strands of hair in her face. "What did you think of the flowers?" he asked, finished playing with her hair.

"Where am I?" she asked, struggling to move out of his grasp, she couldn't, even though he never made a move to stop her.

"You are with me" he said. "And you will be for a little while longer, while this game continues" he said, setting her into a more comfortable position in his arms. Their faces were inches apart. Kaoru winced slightly.

"What game?" she drawled, feeling limp in his arms. She mentally scolded herself. Couldn't she get beyond this? She broke Jin Eh's (AN yeah, I spelled it wrong, what's the right one?) mind trap, why couldn't she over come whatever drug or medicine he ad administered? Why was she so weak?

"A game of cat and mouse, I suppose you could call it. We'll call it that until we find a better name" he said. His face, she could see, was masculine, and she could make out a vertical scar, on his left upper cheekbone. "See, I love games, when I make the rules, or at least the objectives" he said, smiling down at her.

"…What…what are the objectives?" Though she couldn't move, a swelling fear grew inside her, her heart beat slightly faster.

"Well, first of all, we're going to have fun with you red headed hero" he said, chuckling. "I know all about him, the battosai," he continued. "And I also know that he is so very much attached to his little blue bird" he said, stroking her hair again.

"Don't…" she struggled once more, upon hearing about Kenshin. She didn't want any harm to come to him, especially because of her.

"Oh no, I will" he said. "Because I know something about him, you see," he said, giving her a light tap on her nose with his finger. "I know that he could care less if he lives or dies, because all he is here on earth for is redemption. But" he said, the same sick sadistic smile returning. "I know a better, more enjoyable way to kill him. Slowly but surely, I will kill his _mind_. Without you he will live in utter agony!" His speech stopped abruptly with an outburst of dark, uncontrollable laughter.

Kaoru stumbled out of his grasp, the medication was wearing off. If only she could hold on a little longer, she could get away.

"Ah ah ah" the man corrected, picking her back up firmly and placing her in his lap again. "Don't try to get away, because I know how this works. And I know that your strength is returning. But we can't play until you're all better, so I'm going to let you rest" he said, setting her on the floor. "But first" he said, making his way to a box in the dark room, he opened….a drawer? And pulled out something, making a clanking noise as he made his way back to the helpless girl. "Don't take this personally," he said, kneeling beside her. "I just have to make sure that bluebird doesn't fly away" and with that he picked up her ankle, another clank, and he stood, making his way to the door.

"Wha…?" she trailed, sitting up slowly, using all of her might. She looked down at her ankle-a metal clasp tightly locked around it; attached to chains that led to the drawer. Bolted to the wall.

"Shhh" he said, smiling. A stream of light flooded in the dark room for the briefest moment. "You need your rest. And then the games will begin." With that he left, the clicking reassurance of a locked door followed and Kaoru was left in silence.

She weakly collapsed onto her side, her vision growing weaker, her body trying to overcome the powerful drug. "Kenshin…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…" the weight on her heart was greater than that of the chains she wore. A tear slid down her pale, soft cheek and she slipped into darkness once more.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

bwaahahahahaha! Aren't I evil? Is that enough of a cliff hanger? Oh my

I'm pretty sure that it will keep you reading, I hope. Thanks to all reviews, I appreciate them!

**ZacerioSan: **Thanks for the criticism! I appreciate it  I realize that I can get very carried away with this story, (because I loooove it) and I need to remember that the readers can't see what is in my head! D: details details details! Hope you keep reading

**WC Girl:** I will update as much as possible! AMAP! Lol Don't worry, I want these new chapters up as much as you do!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.  
.Okay wow, who wants to hit me first? Ahahah so much for uploading frequently! I have become what I annoy most, an author that rarely updates! But, in my defense, I have been extremely busy with work and school and all the likes. But, it is finally summer, so I should be able to update more! I am exited to get this story going and going and going, so I will work on it more tomorrow! (cross my heart)

And Now, the story 3

Ps I do not on Ruroni Kenshin, nor do I claim that I do. so please, don't sue me. The story is mine though, so you can't really sue me for that one...

.

.  
.%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

.The Kamiya Dojo was not a place to be envied. The air was stifled with an overpowering sense of anger, fear, and anxiety. Kenshin's allotted time had already passed, and the three were ready for him to speak.

" I want to make it clear that I _will _find Miss Kaoru" the red haired swordsman said. He turned, directing his next comment to Sanoske. "I'm going to search the streets tonight, I want you to do the same-but you have more connections. Contact the people you know around town, and see if they know anything about Miss Kaoru's whereabouts." His voice was steady, strong. "Yahiko, you will stay here with Megumi in case Miss Kaoru comes back to the dojo. Sano and I will return here at midnight, to exchange any information we might gain tonight. It is imperative that you do exactly what I say" and with that the retired assasain exited the room, followed by Sanoske. The search had finally begun.

.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Back in that dark room, Kaoru was waking from her drugged slumber. She sighed, stretching. She still felt slightly weak, tired. With no windows she had no way of telling if it were dark or night. She let out a sigh of frustration, frowning at the chain around her ankle. She stood, pacing the room. She had enough chain length to walk around, examining the floors and walls-it was all bare wood. She moved over to the drawer to which her restraints came from. It was still open, the chain was bolted inside of it, against the wall. She scoffed at the idea of his little secret drawer for shackles. Huffing she sat down, dissatisfied that she had nothing to work with.

"Kenshin...." she mumbled, shaking her head regretfully. In a pitiful state that she much despised, Kaoru sat amidst the darkness. Thirty or so minutes later there came a sudden rush of light into the room.

"Hello there" came a dark voice, the voice of her captor. He walked through the doorway, closing it. "Did you sleep well? I must apologize for the accomodations" he strolled over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Where am I?" She demanded, glaring into his face. The proximity of his presence drove her on edge.

"Aw, a little cranky are we? Don't worry" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I'll find some nice furnishings for your room soon enough"

"Let go of me!" she said forcefully, slapping his cheek. The man didn't so much as wince, although, had there been any light in the room, she would have seen his stricken cheek turn red. In response the man laughed in a low voice, pulling her against himself, whispering in her ear. She caught her breath, stunned.

"Now now, I know you're scared, and I love it. I love a good struggle," he cooed Kaoru writhed in his grasp, refusing to look him in the eye. "But" he continued. "I can't have you giving up on hope-or else well, there would be no fight," with this he released her, standing up again. "So, I want you to think for a while what you want in your new room-I'll try to prepare reasonable accomodations for you."

"I want Kenshin" she said flatly.

"Oh ho ho ho" he laughed. "Clever are we? Well, that is one of the demands I will not satisfy."

"Why are you doing this?" She shot back. In the darkness her eyes burned a deep blue, an angry current.

"I've already explained my motives. Why do I have those motives? Who knows? But I have the power and the ability to achieve them, so I do. Now, think about what furnishings you want." Again there was a flash of light, and Kaoru was left in still darkness once more.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Kenshin was rushing through the dark streets. His purple eyes darted from every corner, every building, even their open windows. His skilled eyes missed nothing as he rushed at his god like speed. He had no one to talk to-not that he would have the patience anyway-so he resolved to scan the entire village. His mind ran rapid, thinking of all the possibilities.

_Could Miss Kaoru have left? Was she unhappy?_He knew the answer to this.

_Could Miss Kaoru be out with friends?_That he knew the answer to.

_Could Miss Kaoru been kidnapped?_He knew the answer-and it made him feel enraged.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Sanoske was busy gathering information, going from area to area, asking his buddies, his friends, and the ladies he'd had no luck with. He received little tidbits. She went shopping, she was buying things, etc. But he came across a priceless testimony.

"Yeah, I think I saw her. I was walkin' through the market, on my way to get some food" recalled one of his gambling buddies. "I overheard her talkin' to some lady. Said there were some flowers outside of town at a decent price." The man shrugged "I thought it was pointless to walk that far for some flowers...."

Hearing this, Sano's brown eyes gleamed with a burst of hope. He thanked his friend briskly and headed around town, asking more people. Having nothing else to add, he returned to the dojo with a more confident stride.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

The hour of midnight struck and Kaoru was still awake-unaware of the time without windows (and the sleep she attained from being drugged didn't help her sense of time either). No windows, chained to a wall, and alone with a creepy, sadistic man created a high level of anxiety for the girl (obviously!). She sat there, waiting for him. He mind was reeling, planning on what she could do to escape. She looked up abruptly when she heard him return.

"Hello there little Blue Jay" he said, coming in again, this time with a paper to write with. "have you thought of what you might want?"

As Kaoru nodded gravely, he again made his way to her, closer than before (if that were possible).

"A futon" she said, her mind was numb. Why was he so close? Why did she have to become so stiff when he was near her? It showed weakness, she felt. "Floor pillows, lanterns" she paused, glaring at him, shoving him, this made him grin. "Because it's so dark in here."

"Little blue jay misses the sun?" He asked tenderly, stroking her soft cheek.

She pulled away from him. "And other necessities that would be included in a girls room."

"Like?" he said huskily, his hands ran to her inner thighs, rubbing them roughly. She jumped, trying to push his hands away, he was too strong, and continued rubbing.

"A-Ah-Mirror, chest, n-necessities" she faltered slightly, her face was burning. His hands were still running over her, they were rough, forceful, she felt a tumultuous mixture of emotions that even she couldn't sort out. But anger was still prevalent. Who was this man to touch her so? How dare he! "Mirrors" she continued, trying to regain a steady voice. "Brushes and powers for makeup," she squirmed in his stronghold.

"Mmm but you look beautiful enough without those things," he said, smelling her hair.

"You asked me what I wanted-and I told you" she said, pushing away at his hands.

"Fine" he said, pushing her onto her back, pinning her on the floor. She didn't have time to react. "You'll have them soon enough" and with that he leaned down kissing her neck, suckling it slightly before getting up. Wordlessly he left the room.

Kaoru lay there shuddering, glaring at the ceiling.

"Someone...please find me..." she prayed.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

How's that? I think I should just change it to M to be safe, though. What do you think?

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Let me know, because this story is for the readers!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY.

PLEASE please PLEASE forgive me! AUGH I've been away over the summer and such (no excuse no excuse) but anyway, I obviously haven't been able to update. With school starting and all, I can't guarantee anything anymore...well, um, not like I lived up to your expectations anyway

so without further ado, the long awaited update (I'll give ya another chapter within a week, so help me....)

I don't own Kenshin, or anything about Kenshin or the series books merchandise, etc.

so, no lawsuits please :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenshin!!!!" Screamed a masculine voice into the night. It was Sanoske's and he was greeted with angry shouts from sleeping neighbors for his ruckus. "Kenshin!!" he continued over their voices. He had to find the red haired man before he went stir crazy.....

Kenshin heard Sano's voice the moment he began calling. He dashed immediately to where it was coming from, hoping, praying, against all doubts that Kaoru would be in his arms, safe and sound. He knew the truth, he was a former assassin after all; he knew the darkest deeds that existed on this filthy earth. This wretched wretched place that took away his one and only hope. His Kaoru.

"Where is she?" he demanded upon reaching Sano.

"At the edge of town-that's where she last went. She was getting flowers for-"

Not waiting for the end of his sentence, Kenshin began running once more, it would be a long run-about four, five, even nine miles depending on how far away she went. But he would get there, and he wouldn't stop for anything. Not even to breathe.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

She had no idea what time it was-lost in the dark room. She prayed for an intervention, that the gods would show her mercy. What did she do to deserve this?

"Is it an enemy of Kenshin's....?" she murmured. Her voice was cold in the darkness, lost.

With nothing to do but stare into the darkness, she slipped in and out of consciousness.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

He never stopped running. In fact, he grew faster as time passed. Sano couldn't keep up-no matter how hard he pumped his burning legs. He soon was far behind the red headed man, watching him widen the distance more and more.

"There's no stopping him...." he thought gloomily. This wasn't good for the retired assassin.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Yahiko and Megumi sat in the darkness. Not even the crickets outside would provide them with sound, or relief.

"She's such an idiot" sighed Megumi, despair evident in her voice.

"No" growled Yahiko. "Some filthy scum, some dirt ball has done something" he clenched his fists. "I'll kill him! I swear on my life! I don't care if Kaoru despises murder-this is too much!"

Megumi shook her head, looking outside. It was getting far to late.

"Go to bed."

"You can't jus-"

"I said go to bed!" hissed the doctor.

With his bokken dragging on the ground in his grasp, he sulked away.

"Oh Kaoru...you silly silly girl...." Megumi stood, and walked out of the room.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Light. It had been so long since she had seen light. But now, was she dreaming? A yellow glow filled the room.

"Huh....?" She sat us slowly, rubbing her eyes, looking into the yellow light. Her vision cleared, it was in a box lantern. A smile came across her lips, but a dark chuckle made it disappear. She turned abruptly, he was behind her. She glared at him.

"You're not really acting like a blue bird now...more like a moth." He said, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "Smile for me?"

She slapped his hand away. "I smile for Kenshin! I want to go back to him!" she turned, staring angrily into the lantern.

He laughed again, walking back over to the lantern. "You only smile for him? You'll learn to smile for me too..." he took the burning flame from the lantern. Worry washed over Kaoru, would he blow it out?

A long moment passed, but instead he turned his back to her, bent over, and began lighting other lanterns. Soon the room was bright. And with the lanterns hung from the ceiling and on the floor, the room was almost normal-as if there were sunlight filling in. She smiled with relief.

"Ah, so you smile for me already?" he said, turning to see her smile. "So soon, you must lead me to believe that you like me more than you lead on." He crept over to her, backing her into a corner. She glared up into his eyes, their faces inches apart.

"Sorry to mistake you" she said fiercely. "But you couldn't be anymore wrong."

"Oh? Then let's test that theory..." with his hands around her waist he pressed his face firmly onto hers, locking their lips.

Kaoru's eyes shot wide open, and he was deepening the kiss. She struggled violently, shoving and kicking, all muffled noises through his lips. He was too strong.

"No! No!" she tried to say through his face. But he only delved more deeply into her, his tongue roughly moving past her lips and exploring every inch of her mouth. He continued for the longest time, until he pulled away abruptly, smiling.

Kaoru couldn't breathe, she struggled to catch her breath, slipping to her knees.

"Aw, look at you blue bird, you're breathless. Do I take your breath away?" he chuckled. "Rest, tomorrow will bring more adventures." With that he left, leaving her in her newly lit room.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Kenshin covered incredible ground, finally reaching his long awaited destination. He was hardly breathing as he gazed at the empty flower stand. His eyes scanned everything, every inch. Then they darted over, to a tree behind the empty stand, and he felt enraged. He walked heavily towards it, slashing the stand to pieces with his sakabato. He stopped in front of the tree, looking at the very artifact that made his blood boil. He let out an enraged scream, murder in his voice. It bellowed throughout the air, the trees shivered.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Sano was a little over a mile behind Kenshin when he heard the cry. He stopped abruptly. And with a sudden rush he bolted at his fastest speed. "This is bad..." he thought...

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

There, on the tree, was a note.

"For a manslayer, you've caught quite the beauty. I'll enjoy her very much. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find another harlot on the streets in no time. Here is a memento of farewell....."

Attached to the note was a lock of her hair, all pierced to the tree with a knife.

Kenshin let out another roar, ripping the knife from the tree dropping it to the Ground. He was blind with rage, taking the note and her hair in his left hand, and slashing the tree with his left sword wielding hand.

"Kenshin, did you find her?! What happened!?" Sano finally had caught up, and he was met with an angry wanderer.

Kenshin turned to face Sanoske, his eyes...his eyes...they were burning amber.

"Someone took her!" he growled, throwing the note to the ground, still grasping her locks.

"Kuso" Sano swore, picking up the note, reading it. "Kuso!" he too threw it down, stopping on it. He looked up at Kenshin, his eyes were still amber. He knew he was at a breaking point.

"Just try to calm down..." he hesitated.

"Calm down? Calm down?? I'll be CALM when Kaoru is back!!!" He screamed. He rushed forward, finishing off the tree. It fell, shaking the earth. He was breathing heavily, attacking tree after tree, slaying them, slaying them the way that he was sure he would slay the man that dare touch Kamiya Kaoru.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Kaoru was slowly falling asleep again. She had finally calmed down after her captor's assault, trying to remain hopeful. In the darkness time passed more slowly, but now she had light, she had hope, she had a fighting chance.

"Oh Kenshin..." she sighed. "I'll get out of here, I swear. You don't always have to rescue me. I can do it too..."

She mulled over thoughts and ideas, what she could do to escape, or to over come her captor. Time was running out. Slowly, her thoughts became lethargic, her eyes heavy, and she drifted off to sleep.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

WOO! oh my goodness. Talk about cliffy huh? I always do stuff like that.

Um I changed it to M-I don't want to get into any kind of suspension (or whatever the punishment is) for not marking this as a legit rating. Plus, I think it's gonna get a lot more heated.... hehehe =^^=;

anyway, rate, read and enjoy! the more readers and reviews I have, the more encouraged I am to write!


	5. Chapter 5

Glad that I can update so soon! Jeez! I just looove getting reviews/comments from people who are watching the story-I'll keep writing as long as there's an audience

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kenshin (trust me)

so don't sue me (especially once you find out what I do to Kaoru... )

**warning** I think this might get a little more graphic-it's M for a reason people!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Once more Kaoru awoke. She had been asleep for a long while, and felt that the drug was completely out of her system. She felt revived. Glancing around the room she noticed that he provided her everything else that she wanted (when she was asleep). It had all the furnishings and more than what she asked for. But none of it was in order, all in a pile that took up a large space in the corner. Determination welled up inside her and she rose, finally with something to do. She walked towards the corner and began picking up and moving things....

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Kenshin stood, gravely still as he breathed heavily. His eyes flickered amber, darting in every which direction. Sano stood, motionless. He'd never seen Kenshin this bad before... Never.

Kenshin spun wildly, not even looking at Sano. "We're going back to the dojo." And with that Kenshin began plodding forward, an angry pace in his step.

Sano shook his head. What could he do now? There was nothing else they could do.

"Oh missy...." he sighed.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Back at the dojo Megumi refused to sleep. She sat outside Kaoru's room, leaning on the shoji door. She was sick with worry. But her eyes slowly drooped. She had worked two night shifts in a row-the summer always brought more injury. More farmers cutting themselves on their equipment, more children playing and climbing trees...

She woke suddenly, berating herself for falling asleep in the first place. What use was she if she was drifting to sleep? But that wasn't the reason she woke suddenly. She heard footsteps.

"Yahiko?" Her voice sounded agitated. "I said go to bed! Or at least stay in your-" she was cut off abruptly.

"I'll do as I please" a dark voice rang.

Megumi jumped to her feet. "Who's out there!" she hissed. Her eyes searched the darkness, looking for the owner of the voice.

"I can hear your fear" the voice grew louder, with a chuckle.

"You're the one that took Kaoru aren't you. You demon..." she was slowly side stepping towards Yahiko's room.

"Demon?" He chuckled. "That's fitting. But where do you think you're going? I know what you're trying to do-but I mustn't let you little fox." In the darkness he grabbed her upper arm, causing her to scream and thrash.

"Let go you brute! Where's Kaor-!!!" Her words were muffled by his hand, covered by a cloth. She inhaled the chemicals, and grew limp in his arms.

"Megumi!?" Yahiko heard her outcry, rushing from his room to see the stranger holding Megumi in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put her down!" The man only shook his head, laughing. He began to walk away. Yahiko pursued with his bokken, attacking the man's back roughly, anger beating in his heart.

The man only shook his head, setting Megumi on the ground he turned to face the spirited little boy. "Deliver this message." He ordered coldly. "These women are mine. The game is mine. And I always win." With that he punched Yahiko in the jaw so forcefully he fell to the ground, knocked out cold with a broken, bleeding nose. He laughed, picking Megumi up once more he left the dojo as quietly as he had come.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Meanwhile Kaoru had finally finished arranging the room. She sat down, satisfied with herself. There was a table with drawers she could use, a closet full of Kimono's, all the makeup utensils she wanted, mirrors, even sewing and embroidery. It was all arranged properly, and with the new light she had, she found hope. With a smile she lay back down on her futon. But then she looked at her ankle. If only she could take the chain off, it was so cold, so hard....

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Kenshin and Sano finally reached the quiet dojo. His eyes glowed in the darkness as they continued inward.

"Megumi? Yahiko?" Sano called. "We're home." He was ready to repeat the news, because he wasn't sure Kenshin would even be able to formulate the words. As he walked behind the red haired man on the way home, he saw his fist ever clenching the lock of hair belonging to the damsel...

But there was no answer within the dojo.

"They wouldn't sleep at a time like this..." Sano muttered, walking through the dojo.

"I smell blood," Kenshin said flatly, his eyes glazed over in Sano's direction.

"Kuso!" Sano blurted, rushing through the dojo. But Kenshin arrived to Yahiko first, able to smell the blood, he found him immediately.

Kenshin knelt beside the boy, analyzing the situation. He then picked him up by his collar, shaking him. "Wake up," his voice ever emotionless.

"-Hey!" Sano burst in to see Kenshin shaking the small boy. He saw the blood and felt that he shouldn't be treating him so abruptly.

Yahiko groaned in Kenshin's grasp, waking up slowly. He didn't even wait for the boy to regain full consciousness. "What happened" he demanded. Yahiko groaned once more, stirring slightly. Kenshin shook him again. "What happened?"

Sano was speechless. Was this the point of no return? He glanced at the pool of blood in the darkness.

Moments (and shakes) later, Yahiko was able to regain himself. "Megumi!" he cried out, jolting up in a daze. Sano's blood ran cold. He never thought about her, not when he saw the boy bleeding on the floor. He never looked for her. Where was she?

"He took Megumi!" He cried, banging his fist on the ground. "I couldn't stop him! I couldn't-!" his voice broke, and tears began streaming down the boy's face. Sano's heart stopped, he grew pale.

"For the last time. What. Happened." Kenshin demanded.

"I woke up-Megumi was screaming...I came to help her...I couldn't! She was in his arms...I tried to stop him, but he was too strong..." Yahiko wiped at his eyes. "He told me to tell you something-"

"What is it?"

"....He said 'These women are mine. The game is mine. And I always win'" Yahiko was trembling with anger.

Kenshin's eyes seemed to glow brighter in the darkness. He was eerily still. Sano swore again, turning, he punched the shoji door through, anger welling up inside.

"Who is this bastard!?" Sano yelled, clenching his fists and teeth.

"Dead." Kenshin said, standing up. "He will be dead." And with that he left the room.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Dun dun dun!!! What is it with me and cliff hangers? Oh well, I'm sure you will adjust to them soon!

Aren't you proud of me for updating so much? Hehehe

Review please! I love to hear questions, comments, even advice on the story 


	6. Chapter 6

Woah. Sorry I've been gone so long, but I do have an "excuse" of sorts.

A while back my dad was really really sick on the verge of not making it (something neurological) so it was crazy and obviously I want to spend my time with him rather than writing. But he's recovering so that's good to hear and now I can relax a little :)

And other stuff went down thats boring. I've been trying to help Kenshin find Kaoru! hahah jk

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, nor will I ever, the props go to the creator :)

PS this chapter is really rated M. Beware

Without more delay:

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Kaoru sat in her little room, contemplating ways of escape for about forty-five minutes. Her mind was reeling, she considered taking the candles from the lanterns and burning a hole in the floor. But she didn't know what was under it, if anything. And the smoke would surely give her away. She sighed heavily. She was unsure and hated the feeling of desperation that inched through her soul.

She thought deeply, looking at her closet and other knick knacks. She could make a weapon. Surely she could do something with the sewing needles? But he was a large man, the needles would do nothing to him. She shrugged but made a mental note to remember the needles, one of the sharpest things she had access to.

Kaoru sat up abruptly when she heard the lock shifting on the door. It opened slowly, and she prepared a glare for her captor. But she gasped and jumped to her feet when she saw who he was with, or had.

He held the limp body of Megumi brusquely over one shoulder. He tossed her carelessly onto the futon, to which Kaoru began screaming unintelliglbe remarks.

"Blue Jay" he said in an irritated tone. She would have none of it, she rushed up to him, shackles and all, and began pounding on his chest, beating it with her fists.

"Blue Jay" he said very slowly, anger almost evident in his words.

"How dare you! Let her go! I don't want to be a part of your sick games!" her last punch moved up from his chest to his jaw, and she winced as it made contact. Her knuckles throbbed, she thought she may have broken her fingers for an instant, but he cut her thoughts off.

"You will learn to obey!" he growled, shoving her to the ground, pinning her there with his body. Megumi was unconscious all the while, the drug deep in her system would take hours to wear off.

Kaoru winced, glaring up at him. Her right hand was throbbing furiously and he glared down at her just as intensely.

"I will not" she murmured, turning her face away. Roughly he took her by the chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"You will obey" he said, pressing down upon her further. She could hardly breathe. His hand made its way under her kimono, drifting over her thighs and stomach, to her breasts. She struggled against him, pressing against his body in a futile effort to shove him off.

"Get off!" she screamed, the sound rung through his ears and he enjoyed its resonance. His hand moved over her bare skin. It radiated the heat of fear and anger.

"So smooth...Blue Jay" he whispered in her ears. "Where have your feathers gone? You can't fly away from me now..." his hand was now on her hips but did not stop. Kaoru couldn't breathe. She was frozen.

Finally his hands reached their destination, her under garments. Her eyes were wide open, and she stared blankly at the ceiling, unable to think, unable to move. It was as if the rush of thoughts and feelings to her brain had overwhelmed her to the point she began to shut down.

He smirked. "Little Blue Jay...I bet no one's done this for you before..." he said, biting her ear. She made no response, her body was stiff, motionless beneath him.

"...No" came her distant voice. It didn't sound like her own, it was numb, like a reflex.

He laughed, his mouth moving over her cheek bone, to her lips. "Shhh..." he hushed as his lips descended upon hers. She made no more sound. As he kissed her deeply, greedily, his hand made its way under her panties, and began to massage her in the same rough manner. She was shaking slightly, she couldn't see anymore, her mind was shutting everything down. But somehow he kept her there, in agony, as he continued the kiss, so filled with lust and power. He made muffled grunting and moaning noises as he continued his path of destruction. His fingers were now inside her, and she winced, tears pooling in her eyes. She'd never been with a man before, and everything to her was so new, so tender. But he made no signs of gentle intention, he was hurting her to please himself.

This went on for a long period of time, rubbing himself against her as he kissed and fondled her. He continued until he was finally satisfied. "That's enough for today my Blue Jay" he said, getting up off of her. He looked down at her pathetic, awe struck form on the floor. Her kimono was a wreck, her hair spread across the floor. "I won't take away your whole purity...yet" he said. With that he laughed and walked through the door, locking it behind himself.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Kenshin was beside himself with anger. It pulsed through his veins like a poison- no part of him was safe. His muscles trembled, his hand twitched, and his eyes darted everywhere-his whole being was filled with the desire to find Kaoru and bring agony to the man that had done this. He wanted to find Megumi as well, but, unconsciously, his hatred for the man was more on Kaoru's behalf than that of the doctor.

Sano couldn't believe it. Megumi was gone. He never thought this could happen. Sure he knew Kenshin had enemies, but they always went after Kenshin himself, occasionally Kaoru. Never Megumi. Sano couldn't even fathom this happening for a long moment. He looked up at Kenshin, his eyes burning their amber. Now was the time to find her. Yahiko stood dumbfounded, wiping the dried blood off his face. The whole dojo seemed to radiate anger and agony all at once.

"I don't care what happens to me." Kenshin said darkly in the silence. "I will not return without Miss Kaoru. I will only work for her salvation. I will not come back until she is safe and this bastard screams in pain" he rose, carrying his sakabato. Murder shone in his eyes, they drifted to Yahiko. "You are not at fault for what has taken place here. Sano and I will work to getting Kaoru and Megumi back."

"What...am I supposed to do...Just stay here?" Yahiko asked. Would he be the next victim?

"Go to the Akabeko and stay there" Kenshin said as he turned his back on the boy. Sano followed suit and all three left the lonely dojo.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

The girls lay motionless. Megumi was in her mindless, peaceful sleep. But Kaoru lay disheveled inside and out. She could hardly breath, her chest moved up and down in shallow spurts. Slowly she rose into a sitting position. She was trembling slightly. She looked down at her right hand. It was badly bruised. She regretted punching him. "If I hadn't...." she shook her head. No! This man was the one in the wrong! She had done everything correctly!

But had she?

She numbly walked through her prison cell (the room). It had no meaning to her. Nothing. She couldn't think of Kenshin without feeling shame. I should have never done this...I shouldn't have prepared for his birthday... he didn't want me to.... she moved over to the futon and collapsed, lying there, staring at the wall.

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Megumi awoke some hours later. She gave a gruff sigh. She knew she had been drugged, and estimated when she would be fully functional again. She glanced around the lit room. It seemed...nice. It was furnished and there was even a futon...a futon! There was a figure on the futon!

"Kaoru!" she gasped, rushing over to the futon, looking at the motionless girl. Half awake. "Kaoru are you alright? Answer me!" she saw no blood, Kaoru was still warm...yes she had a pulse. Megumi checked everything. The worst she saw was a bruised knuckle.

"Megumi?" Kaoru murmured. Her voice was distant. "Am I home?" She sat up slowly, but soon noticed that she indeed was not home. She was far from it.

"No...I don't k now where we are. Oh Kaoru, you silly girl! What happened?" Megumi had a maternal tone to her voice.

"I was going to buy some flowers on the edge of town..." Kaoru said, rubbing her weary eyes. "All of a sudden...I'm here.." she shook her head. "Where's Kenshin? Does he know I'm here? Is he coming...?" Her voice trailed off.

Megumi shook her head. "He was out looking for you when that bastard came...Are you alright?" she repeated. Kaoru looked ghastly, her eyes were dark.

"I'm fine.." she sighed, lying back down on the futon, closing her eyes.

"Don't sleep now" Megumi reprimanded. "We have to get out of here!"

Just then the door unlocked. The captor entered the room.

"Ladies. So nice to see you"

%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%o%0%o%0%o%0%o%0%o

Read and review! It gives me incentive to write :)

Ask any questions!


End file.
